Tea With Din
by SnuffySmiles
Summary: Mild violence. Lyndsey is invited to a tea party, but something goes wrong...


Author's Note: This is just a little doodle I made up on the spur of the moment. Don't kill me if you think it's bad –this is just for my own amusement. 

I can't spell, so if you can review and tell me the correct spelling of kuku bird, that would be terrific. Thanx!

            "Link, is my makeup okay?" Lyndsey asked. She was supposed to go to a luncheon with Nayru and Din, and she wanted to look appealing.

            "Yes, dear, it looks fine. Now hurry, you're going to miss it."

            "Thank goodness." Lyndsey mumbled, because she really didn't want to go. Din was such a showoff –Lyndsey wouldn't have minded not saving her from Onyx. Lyndsey hated getting dressed up. She rarely did. She only became dressy when Link and she went to visit Lyndsey's parents and Annabelle. She would much rather wear a baggy blouse and pants.

            "I am going to enter that competition at the park. I won't be here when you come home."

            "And when you get that last arrow in the apple, don't let those ladies go all over you." Lyndsey smiled. Link waved an arrow at her, and sped out the door without a backwards glance. Lyndsey shook her head, and buckled her shoes. Then she walked to Din's house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Din looked at the sundial. "Lyndsey said she would be here today –I wonder if she forgot?"

            "How could she forget?" Nayru replied. Then under her breath she said, "You telegrammed each of us a dozen times!"

            Even if Din heard, she didn't pay any mind. "I can't wait to show her the green kuku bird I caught this morning!"

            Nayru froze. A green kuku bird? There was no such thing! Unless…

            Before Nayru could say anything to Din, Lyndsey knocked on the door.

            "Come in to the prettiest house in Holodrum!" Din sang. Nayru rolled her eyes. Lyndsey and Link lived in a prettier house than Din, but Nayru didn't say anything. Nayru lived with her boyfriend, in the Maku Tree in Hyrule. They were the guardians of secrets now. 

            Lyndsey entered. "You look lovely!" Din said. "But not as beautiful as me!"

            Nayru and Lyndsey rolled their eyes at each other.

            The three ladies heard another knock on the door. It was Impa, Zelda's guardian.

            "Hello Din!" Impa said. Impa was the only one who could ever put up with Din. Nayru and Lyndsey smiled at her.

            "Soooo," Din said, "shall we have some tea?"

            The four ladies sat down at the tea table, and Din poured them each some tea.

            "Pretty china." Impa remarked, trying to fit her fat self on one of the small chairs. She cracked one of the legs, but didn't say anything.

            "Oh, this is my worst china. My best is in the cupboard. I couldn't bear for one of your clumsy selves to break a single piece." Din bragged. The other ladies were insulted, and gave her a dirty look. Din didn't seem to notice, though.

            Impa forced a smile. "What shall we talk about?"

            "I'll tell you about how _I _escaped from Onyx. I smacked him and punched him, and he finally had to give up. I put him in his place." Din bragged.

            "That's not true! Link saved you! You were a piece of ice!" Lyndsey said. The other ladies smirked.

            "Well _Nayru_," said Din, "you weren't exactly yourself. You shouldn't be laughing."

            "Well of course I wasn't myself! Veran took over my body! At least I don't lie." Nayru retorted.

            "I DON'T LIE!" Din shouted. The two girls started bickering, and Lyndsey sided with Nayru. Only Impa noticed when the green kuku bird landed on the table. Another landed right beside it.

            The two birds started to transform, slowly, but surely. Soon, they were two beings, the evil Onyx and Veran.

            "Uh, guys?" Impa said. Din and Nayru and Lyndsey stopped talking, and looked. Din screamed, and stamped on Onyx's foot. He didn't even wince.

            Lyndsey ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. She sliced Veran's arm off and Veran hit Lyndsey. She was flung against a wall, but recovered enough to hack off Veran's head. She then advanced on Onyx. With a swift move, Lyndsey sliced Onyx's arms off, and they fell uselessly to the ground. Then she had no problem chopping him to minute pieces. 

            The two evil ones disappeared, and each one left behind a heart container. Lyndsey snatched them up, and went into the kitchen to wash up. She was covered in cuts and bruises, and she guessed that her left arm was broken. She would have Link fix it up later.

            When she came back to the tea table, Nayru and Impa congratulated her. 

            "You did a wonderful job! We wouldn't still be here without you!" Nayru said.

            "Thank you for saving us!" Impa said.

            Din started crying. "Nobody is congratulating me! I stepped on Onyx's foot! I helped fight them more than Lyndsey! Wahh!"

            "Oh save it." Impa said shortly. Then Nayru, Impa, and Lyndsey left for Lyndsey and Link's house to celebrate the victory.

"WAHHHHHHH!" Din said, for she wasn't invited to the party. "Nobody gives for ME! One day, I will get REVENGE on Lyndsey and take Link as my husband. WAHHHH!"

THE END

That was stupid, and I don't really hate Din in real life, but I had to choose between Din and Nayru to decide whom the obnoxious one was, and I like Nayru better. I always thought that Din looked a little smug.

There won't be any more chapters, and Din is too much of a wimp to plan any kind of revenge, so R&R PLEASE!


End file.
